


Christmas Shopping

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the rest of SG-1 prepares to go Christmas shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

Sam noticed her team-mates on their way out. "Where are you all going?"

"Shopping for Christmas gifts." Teal'c said.

"You wanna come?"

"Uhm...I suppose so, Daniel. Though I don't have many to buy...I didn't think any of you had either."

"Well...we're buying gifts for Cassie. What about you?"

"I have..." Sam calculated, "...9 to buy for..."

"_9_! That's...a _lot_!"

"Yeah, well. There's Cassie...and Mark...and his wife and kids..."

"That's only 5..." O'Neill pointed out.

"Dad's stopping by...and Selmak will want a gift as well...and dad told Martouf about our Christmas traditions, so he's coming too. So I need a gift for him - and Lantash, of course."

"You're buying Christmas gifts for the snakes? That's just wrong." O'Neill grumbled.

"Actually..." Daniel blushed and threw O'Neill a sideways glance. "Last time Anise was here, she brought me a very interesting Minoan-style vase...I was thinking about getting her something for Christmas...you know...in return...and I would need something for Freya as well, of course. That's only fair."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. How could he deserve _two_ team-mates like that - as _well_ as Teal'c? The universe sure had a twisted sense of humour! 


End file.
